Boushi
by smutterfly
Summary: A light, silly, fun drabble. Just enjoy. Jason Roy Dick


_[**A/N**: I wrote this in my head while trying to fall asleep in wee hours and it is grossly OOC, but it is light and fun nonetheless.]_

Jason cut his eyes to the redhead to his right causing the man to fidget under his gaze. The glare was then fixed on the dark-haired man across from him; the man smiled at him, seeming to not even notice Jason's dour mood. Jason lips formed a tight line and if possible his glare increased, eyebrow raised slightly, before he finally spoke.

"That... is bullshit" Jason said with some finality, leaning forward on the table a bit, causing it to creak in protest.

Dick sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as if in deep thought "Well. If you're..."

"I am" Jason interrupted; leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. A king giving his final order.

Roy fidgeted in his chair and bit at his bottom lip, the man stared at Jason briefly before glancing back down to his hand. Jason could see him out of the corner of his eye, see his tongue darting out to moisten his too dry lips. He could see his eyes wander... elsewhere. The younger man turned his attention to the matter at hand, he was more sure now than ever. "So much bullshit I can smell it"

"Well then" Dick leaned back, mirroring Jason's posture and smirked. "I believe this is where you decide"

Jason grunted and reached out, hesitating only slightly, before turning over the thin piece of cardboard with a_ soft flick_. "HOLY FUCK! You are such a fucking** LIAR**" Jason shouted with a sound at the edge of his voice that, if he were anyone else, could be mistaken for laughter.

"Hmm, such dirty talk. Are you trying to insult me or turn me on?" Dick teased as he took a swig from his beer.

"Yeah, let me hit you next. I know how you like that" Jason retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Hm.. somehow I think I'll pass on that one." the older man smirked as he scooted away from the table, getting another beer from the fridge. "Not that it isn't a lovely offer" The side of Roy's mouth twitched up at the brother's actually getting along for once; though he was sure the alcohol they had both imbibed had something to do with it, he'd take what he could get.

Jason finished off his beer then turned his head just in time to belch in Roy's direction causing the ginger to stare, unaffected by the show of _maturity_, "Really? Are you... two?" Jason grumbled, "I'll deal with your treachery later. I swear. You have the worst poker face ever. Of all time" Roy rolled his eyes but smiled at Jason's competitive spirit and the fact he was actually having fun, though he would definitely deny it later.

"Admit it! You almost fell for my batface" Dick teased as he returned with three fresh beers and picked up the deck of discarded cards, the consequence of his trickery; shuffling through it for some semblance of order. "Good god, Jason.. Do you EVER tell the truth?" Dick said through bits of laughter.

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades I trained with ol' Batdaddy too, remember? AND HEY, I almost always had the right cards" Jason replied in his own defense as he popped open his new new beer. "Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades" Dick repeated in a nasal, childish tone. The two brothers ceased their banter and slowly looked over to Roy, who had been suspiciously quiet. The archer had a hand over his mouth, stifling fits of laughter, only assuring the others of his guilt.

"Oh god... I'm dating a liar" Jason dead-panned. "Seriously, what else are you lying about?" Roy straightened up and quieted himself, taking Jason's hand in his as he stared at the younger man "The baby isn't yours, Jason"

Jason frowned "You lying whore"

Dick only tried to have not the mouthful of beer he'd just taken come out of his nose, largely failing. The game continued much like this into the night.

[**A/N**: _The game they are playing is called Bullshit/Cheat/I Doubt it. It's basically a game based on figuring out if someone is lying, You call "Bullshit" if you think they are (in the version that I always played). It's very fun. Complete rules are here: http:/www./card-games/bullshit/_]

[**A/N**: _This story is named "Boushi" because my when my younger brother and I used to play the game, he didn't like to curse. So instead of "Bullshit" he would yell "Boushi". It sort of became an inside thing that we all started saying when we played the game.]_


End file.
